This is How it Went
by Goten Rules
Summary: A DBZYYHIY crossover fanfic. A tale that has actionadventure and romance. All combined into one! Who would each character love?Read and find out!
1. First meetings

****

A/N: Hi! This is my first fanfic! I really hope you guys enjoy it and don't forget to send me lots of reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own the DBZ, YYH, or Inuyasha characters. I wish I owned Goten but unfortunately I don't. 

****

This is How it Went...

Chapter #1: The Meetings

by: Goten Rules

One day I (Lindsay Hamilton) moved from California to Massachusetts. I was nine years old and lived in Shrewsbury. I made lots of friends in two short weeks. When school started I knew almost all of the kids in my class. 

When I went to school I even had two boyfriends named Kurama and Jin. I had two best friends named Rose Tan and Kimia Haghighi. Rose was my best friend in Massachusetts and Kimia was my friend in California. 

Then I saw someone new in my class. He said his name was Goten Son and had just flown in from Hawaii today. I was amazed he could be in school after that long of a flight. I should know, my flight was seven hours long. He acted like it took ten minutes and it was no big deal.

He looked so familiar and acted like a character from Dragon Ball Z. I have a huge crush on him and a big shrine of him next to a small shrine of Kurama and Jin. It was just so strange, I could swear he was Goten Son from DBZ. I decided to ask him a few questions that only the real Goten Son could answer...

"Hi Goten!" I said hoping this would work.

"Hi Lindsay! Right?" Goten asked not sure if Lindsay was my name.

"Yep! That's me!" I was flattered he remembered my name.

"So, did you want to ask me something?" He asked

"Well actually yes. Can I ask you a few questions?" I asked.

"Sure why not." he replied.

"Ok is your dad's name Goku and mom's name Chi-chi and an older brother named Gohan?" 

"Yes." He said proudly

"Did your dad save the world countless times for example Friza and Buu?"

"Yes" Goten began searching the room to see if anyone was around. No one was around except for Rose and her friend Samantha. We went to the basement for the last question, that was private.

"One last question" I said more confident then I really felt. This question would sound stupid if this wasn't Goten. "*Gulp* Can you fly?" But what came out was " Nac uoy ylf."

He seemed nervous because he said...." Sey ouy keeps nayias." He said excitedly. I had no clue of what he said. He could see it in my eyes.

He looked sad. " I said ' yes you speak saiyan?' I can see that you don't. You asked if I could fly in saiyan so I answered you in saiyan."

"Oh! So that's what you said! How do you speak saiyan?" I asked

"All you have to do is say whatever you want to say backwards. Like if I wanted to say 'yes', all I have to do is say 'sey' which is yes backwards." We talked in saiyan all day until 3:00 when schools let out. I asked if I could go to his house and he said just what I wanted him to say. "Sure! Why not? And while your over I can teach you how to fly.

So later that day I was flown to Goten's house(Goten carries me) witch was so cool!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I couldn't wait to see where he lived. What I saw was a huge mansion but he went past it. Maybe there was a secret passage around back. I was half right. We saw a door and Goten opened it and called, "Lucky come on out!! I have a new friend for you." Then he said to me(who looked shocked), "Lucky is my Golden Retriever. She's new so you wouldn't know her. 

I had bragged to him that I knew every thing from his brother Gohan to that Goku is a saiyan warrior from planet Vegeta. But I never knew about Lucky. We went in. I didn't see what I thought I would, instead I saw dog toys, dog food every where, a leach, a collar and everything else a dog would have. I thought it would like a house. Then I saw the cutest puppy who I thought was Lucky but Goten said, "Hi Princess! Can you get your mom?" Princess barked three times which I assumed meant 'Anything for you Goten!'. We followed the puppy to the mom who was with three other puppies. Goten introduced me to them all. 

There was Princess, Linda, Andy, and Matt. You should have seen them all. There was one huge dog which I thought was Lucky. But again Goten said, "Hi Bee!" Bee! I should have known! Bee was Buu's dog. So Bee and Lucky probably saw each other a lot. I went into this room and it looked like in 101 Dalmatians and there was Lucky sleeping. 

I couldn't believe that the dogs had a huge mansion all to their themselves. Then I see this black cat curled up next to Lucky. I told Goten. He said, "Oh! Didn't you know! I thought you knew everything about me. That there is Shadow, he's an orphan. Lucky and Bee found him two days ago and brought him back to health but he still hates humans. I think that it has something to do with his ex owners or parents. Maybe we should go and see Gohan he should be back from his date right around now." 

I asked Goten who was Gohan dating and was it Videl. He said, "Of Course! I mean he practically stole her from Hawaii. I didn't have a girlfriend!" Goten all of a sudden yelled. I think it was because I started to look jealous. I was glad.

**A/N:** So did you like this chappie ^_^ Well press that beautiful button and send me a lovely review! Thanks! Bye-bye and see you on the next chappie ^_^


	2. Double Trouble

****

A/N: Hi! I really hope you guys enjoy it and don't forget to send me lots of reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own the DBZ, YYH, or Inuyasha characters. I wish I owned Goten but unfortunately I don't. 

This is How it Went...

Chapter #2 Deep trouble 

by: Goten Rules

I followed Goten to an even bigger mansion (if that was possible) and before we went in Goten **TRIED **to teach me how to fly. He told me that all I had to do was believe in myself and I could do anything. He took me to a really tall tree and told me what to do. I jumped of the branch and before I realized it I was flying!!! **NOT!! **What really happened was that I found myself in the emergency hospital. 

After I was out I tried 2 more times before I said, "Lets -a- ask Gohan. After all he did teach people before and you um... well... didn't. No offence. Thanks for trying. I will go in know." Little did I know that in the house were traps!!

When I entered it seemed pretty normal. That is until I took only one step forward and all of a sudden I see man eating sharks at the bottom of the pit. I would have to put my training with Goten to the test. I would have to fly to survive. I believed I could do it and before I knew it I was flying (I really was this time)!! I aimed up and before I knew it I was on land again and there was Goten laughing his head of.

"**What is so funny?!?! I could have died!!!!"** I yelled at Goten.

"The sharks ha-ha are ha-ha not ha-ha real ha-ha" Goten said in between endless fits of laughter.

"So, the sharks are not real?" I said confused

"No. Ha-ha that ha-ha is just ha-ha my family's ha-ha way of saying ha-ha 'hi'." he said "You (to them) are very special. A lot of people who come to visit us can't fly so we, rather Bulma, invented this shark device that will look scary but it will not harm you. Burglars normally see the sharks and would rather not rob our house than get eaten by sharks. You are the only one who leant to fly in this room. So do you still want to meet my family?" 

"Yes lead the way," I said not wanting to have to fall into any more traps.

He led me to a voice box like the kind you see in Burger King. It said, "Password?"

Goten answered, "Drowssap." That was password in saiyan. The door opened and there was every one was there Trunks, Bulma, Gohan, Goku and every one else like little Pan and Bra. I talked and talked until I realized that I had stayed to long.

It was already 7:30. I should have been home at 6:30. Not only that but I had a date with Kurama to go to the movies at 5:00 sharp. He is very picky about times. I had missed out on the movie but it was my turn to buy the tickets so he didn't bring any money. I started to feel really bad when I remembered I forgot to check my cell phone. Yes, do have my own cell phone. It said 2 knew messages.

I listened to the first one it was from Kurama. It said, "Hey Linds. movie is about to start. Call me if you can't make it. OK? See yah!!"

I called him and this is how it went, "Hi Kurama. I am so sorry that I missed the movie. I was at a friends house for an emergency." I said

"You were probably at that Goten's house." 

It wasn't a very pleasant conversation from my end. Until I said, "Well, he is my NEW boyfriend not you because HE doesn't yell at me when I am trying to apologize!!" I got him I know I got him.

"Linds. I ddidn't mean it...." he said stammering

I gave him no time to finish, "My mind is made up so leave me alone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Well, believe it or not that was the easiest call I had to make. The next one said, "LINDSAY HAMILTON!!!!!!!!!!!! You got your butt back here. You should come home. It is exactly 5:00 and you know how picky Kurama is on times. Call me back as soon as you get this message. Bye. Love you!" She wouldn't love me if she knew I was at a strange boys house.

I started to think up a lie that would get me out of this trouble. I thought of one. I would tell her that I broke up with Kurama because it wasn't working out and that Jin ditched me and know haves me. (That is not true. I did it only because I didn't want to get grounded.

Ring, ring. " Hello?" my mom sounded happy.

"Hi mom. I love you. Are you free on Saturday? I want to take you to see a play called..." I started to say

"Lindsay is in huge trouble." she finished.

"Actually it is called please don't ground me. It is about this girl named Linda who dose not want to be in trouble with her mom. She begs at her mothers feet to not ground her." 

She paused for a second before saying, "Ok. I think you have apologized so you will only be grounded for today and tomorrow until school starts." We hung up.

Cool. I didn't even have to use my excuses like last time. When I got home I told mom all about Goten and then we had dinner and went to bed. In the morning I talked to Rose until I saw the bus. That was when I said that I forgot something and don't hold the bus for me. I then flew over to Goten's house. A little bad but at least I got there before Goten left. 

We flew to school together. We had to fly above the clouds because if we didn't people would see us and that would be bad. It was like time had stopped when I was flying. my long brown hair would fly out of my face. My hazel eyes shining like the sea. (That was what Goten told me when he looked at me) When we got to school we could stop time and pass notes to each other. We couldn't talk because if we did Mrs. Larson (our teacher) would hear us even thought we were talking at the speed of light. 

I wanted to tell my friends that I could fly. Goten said to only leave out him and his family and the Dragon balls. And...

****

A/N: So did you like this chappie? I am sorry that I had to end so soon. It is just that I have to go to soccer soon so I didn't have that much time. Anyway I hope you liked this chappie I would like to hear from all who read my story good or bad. So see you next time on This is How it Went...


End file.
